PF Creepypastas-Toon rising
by Generalhyna
Summary: PF universe, in that corner of the universe there is a odd ghost...a ghost that can shapeshift and use the tvs to her whim...to kill...her name...Toon. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I give…another story connected to the PF universe and it's all about Creepypastas…or about my oc as a creepypasta (Cue me mimicking Bill Ciphers voice) THE DREADED TOON (normal voice) and how she became a murdering serial killer, before all of that…she was just a seventeen girl in foster care by the Hallaway twins and only looked at her Ipad and dealt with people spreading rumors on her and seeing her as an outcast…her murder and accension to being one of the tough ones.**

 **Chapter 1-The beginning or how my life was cut short**

 _Do you want to know how to measure the power of a creepypasta? Or the measure of a ghosts power when they return to the plain of living?_

[the camera goes to a mound of dirt under a tree near an electronics wherehouse]

 _It depends on what happened to them in life and there will…it allways draws down to will power and strength of the mind._

[it shows the dirt seemingly pushing up and moving…]

 _For me, I lived a normal life…if living with the Hallway family under foster care that Lucus Hallway, a rich bastard and his rude bastard children taking me in just to clean there rep and being insulted 20 ways counts as normal…then let's be proud I had cartoons._ (Shows a siluetted hand drawing on a Mac pad and typing) _the most amazing boyfriend one can ask for_ (Shows a hand gently holding a and of a 17 african American male dressed in female drag, but had oddly orange hair and beautiful yellow-red eyes as he smiled at the hidden figure) _and plans to dump my old town of Amity once I get into Memphis university in Memphis and get away from a town…but I didn't get the chance…why?_

[Shows now a shadowed figure over a dead body in a electronics where house showing a brown-blonde fair skinned female, her head bleeding and a bloddied Laptop on the ground as a muscular figure gasped as two females, twins mocked gasped "Whad did you do Clay?" one with Bleach blonde hair said as soon the group of teenagers buried the female body.]

 _I was killed, all for following my stupid step sisters and there passe who were attempting to steal electronics and I resisted to not tell on them, and then murdered with them stating how that no one will care I am dead. But at the same time I am not dead, after all I am talking to you readers and audience out there, but let's just say…_

[soon the mound shifted as a purple skeletal arm popped out and it went black as an inhuman roar sounding like it belonged to Robots in discise motermaster mixed with the screams of a broken female in pain]

 _Hell didn't want an insane toon and I wasn't ready for heaven…but I am getting ahead of myself…how about we start at the beginning where I was just trying to survive until graduation and become a writer and get away from my hell of foster family and become a comic writer._

 **Authors note: Well that is the first part as in chapter 2 we meet the person who will soon become toon…as she tries to survive and soon fall for an amazing boy …dispite being a transgender.**


	2. 2 Beautiful, please fight for me

**Authors note: And now Chapter 2, in here meet Toon before her death and rebirth into Toon where she was just a toon lover named Bella Kelly Hallway trying to survive senior year before she used the money she stole from her adopted family to blow town…only to meet a hansome and amazing transgendered singer named Jacko whom she wants to fight for her…**

 **Chapter 2-Beautiful world, please fight for me you gorgeous**

In a town known as amity park, a fusion of modern and quant there was a large manor that is home to the richest person in all of America, Lucus Hallaway as it then shows a shack in the back yard of the manors wide and grand yard as in the shack was a sleeping 17 year old female with long brown blonde hair and fair skin and dressed in only a white-t shirt with a autobot/decepticon symbol and a pair of gym shorts as she slowly opened her eyes revealing brown orbs and looked at the clock on her dresser and moaned as she got her glasses, which were reading glasses with purple rims as she sighed "Another fanflipping day at school and it's a new school day…the first one Bella" she said as she got out of bed and went to her shack room installed bathroom as she washed up and got dressed in a black t-shirt with oogie boogie and jack skeleton and the words "Nightmare before chrismas: Oogie-jack team up" a pair of khaki shorts and, purple combat boots and went to her frige as she scoffed "Want to keep me out of the house dispite adopting me for publicity *Pffth* annoying, yet *Smirks as she gets some bread and cheese to make a sandwich* morons don't know what I do with their money, especially for needs like this" she said as she at a light breakfast and prepped a lunch she placed in her metal Justice league theamed lunchbox and got her Shikiah slate theamed Sachel and grabbed her tablet PC and charger and Black one piece theamed backpack as she grabbed a electro powered skateboard she made as she rode it to her school as she goes through the garden of her "Foster home" as she watched several gardeners do there job as she left the manor grounds…hoping to avoid the twins…the daughters of her foster father Lucus Hallaway.

"Glad to be the first to wake up, so I don't have to deal with them…except at school" she said as she got to her school, Amity High School and sawed she managed to beat the crowd as she sat under what she calls her favorite tree as she got out her tablet PC and begain to draw in her tablet pc as she sighed and started a new Journel entery drawing her as Strongarm under her tree as it seemed to move like it was a cartoon in her POV.

" September 1, 200x, dear jorunel, I belive I am a good person, you know, I truly try to see that there is good in everyone, but (shows the cartoonic drawing of this time her as RID drift as he continues to draw cartoony versions of people looking at all types as a big pink heart was overhead) so far I can only do that with cartoons (shows with a heart over his head), but I wont give up or…try not to, but here we are, first day of senior year." Bellas voice said as it showed a crude drawing of Fix it going into the school hugging the tablet to his chest as many people came in through, but all looked like blurred blobs of black as the crude drawing of Fix it looked normal "I look around at all these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself this (soon shows Fixit at a locker as he now looks like Dosu) what the hell happened.

Kids (Shows the background blobs behind dosu as they said mean words): **Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Transgender!**

Cue the odd doodle version of Dosu to had a (-_- )look as he seemed to change into a teenager Kakashi as he walked down the hallway.

Bellas vo: **We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased**

Shows a little kid drawing of a kiddy Knock out playing tag with several blackened figures which seemed to be children.

Kids: **Freak! Slut! Loser! Shortbus!**

Bellas vo: **singing and clapping, laughing and napping baking cookies, eating…paste**

It showed a bit of a comic like way of a Kiddy TFP bumblebee doing what she mentioned, minus the paste eating part as it shows a Kiddy Sasuke Uchia watching someone eat paste.

Kids: **Bull-dyke! Stuck up! Hunchback! Rich DUMBO!**

It then showed a now adult g1 Wheeljack having a look of exasperation on his face.

Bella vo: **then we got bigger, that was the trigger** (shows a large army of Wakaden soldiers against a blob of many faceless students and Bella as Ultra Bee Combiner force holding a shield nervously) **Like the huns invading rome-**

However it went back to reality as it showed Bella had bumped into her English teacher " as she rubbed the back of her head "Sorry about that boss" she said as she got a glare "please watch where you are going " he said walking off as Bella sighed and came to the cafeteria as she looked to her Tablet PC and drew some more, revealing herself looking like g1 devistator infront of a dome area with lightning all over it.

Bella: **welcome to my school, this ain't no high school, this is the thunder dome,**

 **Hold your breath and count the days we're graduating soon**

Kids: **Preppy trash**

Then it showed Kid Obito uchia looking at a vision of Memphis university with a hopefull look on his face.

Bella: **College will be paradise** (Shows Obito now tobi Flinching as behind him are the devil type looking studens as he had a _ Face) **If I'm not dead by june!**

It then returns to reality as Bella paused in draw writing as she looked around at all the bullying, ignoring and other stuff and sighed "this is just everyday, heck even the loosers won't let me into their group…yes life that is that sad that not even the geeks want me" said Bella as she continued to draw as she at her lunch trying to think positive "But…"

It changes to the drawing space of Autobot X holding a flower hoping to make peace.

Bella: **But I know, I know life can be beautiful** (Shows Ben Tennyson in his ten year old form trying to make friends)

 **I pray I pray, for a better way**

 **If we changed back then, we could change again** (Shows a drawing of g1 Optimus prime looking at the sceanery smiling from a castle tower)

 **We can be beaufitul**

It then returned to reality as she hured someone trip and fall and lose their lunch tray as she sighed "Just not today" she said as she finished her lunch and picked up her lunch box and started to walk out of the lunch room as she mentally visualized a more mature drawing of Memphis University as on the side it shows Bella as TFA Bumblebee in a green sweater as he/she was holding a letter.

Bella: **things will get better, as soon as my letter, comes from Memphis UM, Southwest or TN**

Shows Betrayus floating off with a big old diploma in his hands grinning big at what he got.

 **Wake from this coma, take my diploma** (Then shows her driving off as TFA Bulkhead passing a sign that says now leaving Amity city) **then I can blow this town.**

In reality it shows Bella smiling as you can see a comic like drawing of how college will be like as she as Urataros sits at a starbucks working on a new comic and drinking hot chocolate enjoying the atmosphere.

Bella: **Dream of book and hot chocolate places, and relaxing libarys**

It then went to reality as she sawed a bleach blonde Jock character named Clay Stergin as she had a smirk and trips the jock making him nearly fall "Hay watch it!" he yelled as Bella smirked as he looked at her metal lunchbox "wow what a little boy thing to have" he said laughing as Bella gave a fake smile but in her mind it showed a kiddish drawing of Bruticus setting the who school on fire, grinning big and evily even though you can't see it with the mask

Bella: **Fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze!**

She then went to a corner to continue to write and draw as she sighed at the life in school she had endured for four years and even longer when she was younger, and really can't wait to become 18 and leave Amity and move to her old hometown in Memphis and join the Memphis university "just wait until graduation and endure the hazing and taunts and the worst (Looks at her tablet and it shows a drawing of her on the hill in the park looking at some of the small buildings of Amity as she sighed) from them and how they made it imposible for people here to like me and the teachers don't care" she said as she listened to people complain on there worries and wishes for changes as she sighed "Life dosent change on a whim…trust me, Lucus just made me live in a shack that I modified and he then scrubbed his hands of me" she said as the doors opened dramatically as everyone stopped talking as they looked in fascinated awe and admiration, minus only a small handful of others.

Students: **Ahh! The populars, the angels, the grand aces Ahhh**

"And there is the Populars the high risers of the school, all leaders and there head of it all" she muttered looking at a pair of twins, each dressed in a Sailor suit, but one had bleach blonde hair and red eyes, and her outfits colors were Brown and dark blue, and the other was had dark black hair and blue eyes and her outfit was dark red and purple, both had purple skull earings and looked important and enjoyed seeing the other girls and boys warship them "Jenny (the dirty blonde haired one) and Brittney (the black haired one) Hallaway…my step sisters and a true blue methic bitches" she said as she watched how Jenny and Brittney both manipulated the student bodys populars as she rolled her eyes as she drew herself looking like Bender drawing her step sisters as queens as Bender mimicked her realselfs poise.

"they and the other pops are solid teathlons, never bothered or harassed and they go around Hazing people and no one in this school cares at all…the are all wrapped around the Hallaways finger, even some of the people in town, not caring of who they step on" she said only for her tablet to be taken from her hand by Clay and another jock, a bulky African American named Krist both were laughing "Haha gotcha toon girl" said Clay as Bella got mad "Hay give that back right now" yelled Bella as the two laughed at her "Oh what the toon girl is gonna do cry? Or beg those fake heros to try to save her?" said Krist as the two jocks laughed along with several populars especially Brittney and Jenny enjoying seeing there step sister or as they constenly call her a "Obligation" and try to make her life miserable "Hay Clay, bring her tablet so we can see what stupid writings she has done" said Jenny "Yeah, I bet they are all dorky cartoons" said Brittney as the Krist held Bella as she yelled at them to give her tablet back now until a smoove voice spoke up.

"Picking on young girls, you sporty jocks really went downhill, especially if you need to pick on girls just to get laid" said a deep husky voice as the two jocks and populars and Bella turned to see who spoke to the two Jocks. The figure was…femine, that was to describe them, with black skin and long reaches to the waist orange hair, and oddly red/orange eyes and black lipstick and dark orange eye shadow which oddly complimented it, especially there outfit, it was a sailor outfit, but was orange and black with a choker of a pumpkin around there neck, and strong, but hairy legs covered by fishnet stockings and black heels. It would take a genius and non-oblivious person to tell that this…was a transvalite, and while many of the student body was discusted…Bella was, aroused and in awe at the boy…who looking at him is a few inches taller than her, but who cares, as the jocks were more insulted "What did you say to me freak?" said Clay as the transvalite just smirked "Are you deaf or all those tackles ruined your ears, oh wait (Looks between Clay and Krist as he grins revealing sharp canines) you are consepating over the fact you two are dating and are bulling this poor girl over your gay love" he said chuckling as the student body was in awe at how blunt and honest this transvalite is as the jocks got mad and charged, with Krist letting Bella go as the figure smirked and dodged there punches as he kicked a heel foot into Clays side as he swiftly grabbed the tablet and dodged and then swiftly dodged as he went up to Bella and winked and gave her back her tablet "I think you are missing this" he said as he sawed Krist coming up to them and then punched him knocking him down surprising everyone.

Students: **Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, Holy shit, Holy shit!**

But as the students just stared Bella just had a look at the brave transvalite fighting…for her as she hugged and watched the fight and how this un named protector was protecting her as she felt lost in his eyes…his eyes like flames…so deep and beautiful dispite how he punched out Krist "Why when you see boys fight does it look so horrible, yet feel so right (Watches how the strange transalvite stood heel on the hand of Clay standing strong his long orange hair blowing) I shouldn't watch this crap, that's not how at times who I am, but for this kid…hot dammnned"

Soon the fight was finished as she watched the teachers try to talk to the new kid as he just walked out not caring as Bella just blushed at how strong willed and stubborn he is as she soon felt her thoughts go to her "Toon space" to think about him…her savior.

Bellas vo: **Hay Mr. No name kid** (Shows in a toonish drawing of herself as TFA Cliffjumper working as he watched a skeleton (A skeletal transformer) that reminded him of the no named transalivte pass by as he blushed)

 **Say who might you be? And could you fight for me.**

It then shows her looking like Humbug (Phantom tollbooth), seeing a big crowd of people and his protector as he tugged his jacket as he reached out to touch the hand of his protector as he turned and smiled at the beetle gentlemen as he blushed a deep red on his cheeks.

 **Hay, could you face the crowd, could you be seen with me and still act proud.**

It then shows the two, Bella as Animated Megatron, and her savor both dressed in ponchos as they walked through the desert, holding hands, or her savor holding a finger of his large hand as they walked through the desert.

 **Hay could you hold my hand, and could carry me through no mans land.**

It then changes to her as Movie verse jetfire as he looked at the younger Skullatron as he blushed and pretended to just sit on a bench watching the younger bot.

 **Its fine, if you don't agree, but I would fight for you, if you will fight for me**

It then shows Bella as Stark just carrying her savor through a digital underground tunnel smiling a small rare smile as his/her savor as his savor shared the same look as well.

 **Let them drive us underground, I don't care how far, you can set my broken bones and I know CPR**

Soon the Bell rang as it broke her out of her fantasy musing as she followed her fellow students out of the lunchroom as she passed by the unconcus Clay and Krist as she was in awe.

Bellas thought/vo: _**well, woah, you can punch real good, you've last longer then I thought you would**_

She then walks out to her next class as it shifts back to her "Toon reality in her mind" as she seems to look like Jack skeleton in a monster high area as he blushed hugging the tablet

 _ **So hay, name kid, if some night you're free**_

 _ **Wanna fight for me? If you're still alive**_

 _ **I would fight for you**_

It then goes to the end of the day as Bella looks at her tablet drawing of her savor as she smiles big at it "If you will fight for me strange stranger…I hope you can, and I will fight for you" she said as she shutted off her tablet for the day as she got cleaned up and made her own supper, happy to witness what she calls a brave man to wear female cloths.

 **Authors note: and that is chapter 2 and we meet Bellas love intrest who will also enter his path of becoming a Creepypasta (as you will learn later) and now if you say Jacko is a oc…he isn't he is based on Jacko from Chalkzone, but has traits from characters his voice actor voiced/potrayed (Like , Drake from pebble and the penguin for his agressiveness, Hexxus for his suave tone, Ben ravencroft and Forte for his creative mind, as he will show later in the next chapter), so he is generally a human version of Jacko from chalkzone ^_^**

 **But anyway, next chapter Bella wondering if she will learn the identity of the strange fella as at a basken robins they meet and intract and soon bond as Bella reveals a piece of art she is getting ready for a art contest.** **  
**


End file.
